Tentenko
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] '''Tentenko (テンテンコ) is a Japanese singer, producer, and DJ. She is a former first-generation member of BiS and afterward became a self-produced solo artist. Biography Pre-BiS, 2006-2012 In 2006, Tentenko founded the experimental unit FLORIDA with her childhood friend Takizawa Tomoe. Their music was mostly ambient soundscapes that they would record on cassette tape and sell at their local record store. By 2012 she was singing with a band called Hakoiri Kibun (箱入り気分) but they weren't very popular so Tentenko got a job at idol bar Dear☆Stage, hoping to draw attention and increase the band's fame. BiS, 2013-2014 In May 2013, Tentenko became interested in BiS and attended their audition hoping to meet the members, only to also end up joining them. Her first single with BiS, DiE, was released June 26th. 2014 onward On July 8th, BiS' first generation disbanded at Yokohama Arena. During the show, Tentenko announced that she would return to being a freelance musician. At around the same time, she also made the decision to reform FLORIDA. She successfully crowdfunded her debut single Good bye, Good girl. which she released in January 2015 and since then has put out dozens of homemade albums of experimental noise along with the occasional "proper" release of more conventional pop material. Following this release, Tentenko began releasing self-made CD-R albums on her own label, Tenten Records, along with a lot of other self-produced material including magazines, video magazines, and merchandise. She also signed with the label Toys Factory and her debut studio album, Kougyou Seihin, was released in 2016. She also began to collaborate with other experimental musicians and formed the units MikaTen and ZVIZMO. In early 2018, Tentenko started making frequent appearances on the BYS YouTube channel, along with other late first generation BiS members. In July, she signed to the UK record label, Toothpaste Records, her first international album, Tentenko, released in September. On June 25th, 2019, Tentenko released her first photobook, HER, and held an exhibition to commemorate the release. She later collaborated with the electronic musician Kopy, on a worldwide release titled Super Mild. In December 2019, Tentenko opened a Bancamp account to release her CD-R recordings digitally, starting with Deep & Moistures 21 ~ Aimaina Kyoukai-sen. Personal Life Tentenko was born out of a lady in Kushiro, Hokkaido on the 27th of August, 1990. She lives with Haack, her orange and white cat. Discography For solo works see Tentenko Solo Discography For everything else see Tentenko Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Live Video * 2014.09.24 BiS Kaisan Live ~BiS nari no Budokan~ @Yokohama Arena * 2015.12.30 Watashi O Noise Ni Tsurette LIVE! ''- ''Hijokaidan x Yurumerumo! Film * 2014.07.08 BiS Nari no All Night Nippon DVD * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 Trivia * Tentenko is one of only two past or present WACK members to market their own branded socks. * Her name is taken from a character in a Taiwanese film, aired in Japan as a TV show with the title "Rairai Kyonshiis". * Tentenko's influences include Togawa Jun and The Residents. Gallery TenkoInt.jpg TenkoInt1.jpg TenkoInt2.jpg TenkoInt3.jpg TenkoInt4.jpg TenkoInt5.jpg Category:BiS Category:Graduated Category:Soloists Category:BiS Members Category:1990 Births Category:2014 Departures Category:2013 Additions Category:1st Generation BiS Category:Members Active Before WACK